Game Mechanics
GAME MECHANICS On this page, we will show and discuss how all the game mechanics work in DBR, from hooking to repairing generators and more. This page will be an in-depth guide about how you, both as a killer and survivor can succeed at what you doing. This will be split into two sections, KILLER MECHANICS, As well as SURVIVOR MECHANICS. SURVIVOR MECHANICS: Survivor Inventory: Here is where you are able to access your perks and items and equip them to use them in your future match against whatever killer you go against. By pressing on one of the bigger diamond boxes, You can choose a perk and put it in the "Perk slot" No momento, são a lanterna e o medkit, pois atualmente funcionam''' Bloodweb': Here is where you are able to buy perks using bloodpoints, a currency made for DBR that is earned by doing objectives in the game, such as repairing generators, self caring, rescuing teammates/healing them, stunning a killer with a pallet and many more ways to earn bloodpoints. Each perk/item cost's a certain amount based off of the color of the perk/item. You can find more info on that on the What Is DBR page. Keep in mind to get new perks you need to buy the current perks being presented. Example being I need to buy sprint burst in able to get unbreakable next time I open the bloodweb. The bloodweb changes every time you join a game or go back to the lobby after a game. So always keep that in mind. '''Obsession': The main player of the game (In a way) When playing as a survivor or killer expect this person to either have Decisive strike or Object Of Obsession or even both if they like those two perks together. You can tell the Obsession is being chased when the two claws around the Obsession start to shake a lot. Keep in mind when there is no obsession, no one has brought Decisive strike or Object of Obsession. Bleedout Timer : Esta é uma barra de saúde dos jogadores quando derrubados no chão após serem afetados por s no chão antes de morrer completamente. Generator Skill checks: Hitting a skill check on a generator is very important to progress the generators repairs. By missing it, it not only notifies the killer but also regresses your work on the generator. Hittin a good will give normal progress where hitting a great (The white bar) Will progress the work more then double then a good skill check does. Be warned of those random multi skill checks, they can mess you up real good. Decisive Skill Check: How this skill check works is that you must hit space once it is in the tiny white bar to be able to escape off of the killers back by using the perk decisive strike. Keep in mind missing it or using it will get rid of it for the rest of the game, so be wise when using this perk and when you decide to hit space. Being Hooked: When hooked you will be in what we call Stage 1 of 3 on the hook. When on stage one you can have a 4% chance to escape the hook by holding M1 until the bar fills up, failing to do so will have you lose time on how long your left on the hook. If you fail too many times it will take you to stage two which is in the next picture. Being hooked-The struggle phase: When you are down halfway on your bar on the hook you will enter something called a struggle phase, when in struggle phase you will be required to spam space until you are either rescued or unfortunately die on the hook by reaching 0 on the bar. But to slow down the bar/Not let yourself insta die then spamming space will be your move. Keep in mind while being rescued you can not stop spamming space or else it will still kill you. Hitting a Great Skill Check: By hitting a great skill check on this generator not only did I get 3x the bloodpoints I normally would receive from a good skill check, but it also massively boosts the progress of the generator allowing you to finish it quicker then hitting only good skill checks. By hitting lots of great skill checks it can be like working on a generator with two people due to how much it progresses you. Head on save: As shown in this image, I didn't check the locker allowing the survivor to head on me while his teammate was on my back allowing not only him to get away with stunning me but rescuing his teammate off of my back by doing so. This allows survivors to run away and heal and basically give people a second chance. (Works great in a survive with friends) Flashlight Save: As you can see in this clip, I was able to go in front of the killer and aim my flashlight at his face in order to get the blind and stun him, releasing my teammate off of his back and allowing us to get away to heal and do generators (Well we would have but he dc'd in anger sadly) Hatch Escape: https://media.giphy.com/media/RispnoFEY7G9oOmjnG/giphy.gif ^The following GIF above shows an escape through the hatch, it allows you to escape if you have finished more then 2-3 gens and are the last survivor alive. KILLER MECHANICS Hooking survivors: Hooking survivors is one of the key gameplay mechanics for a killer. By hooking a survivor it will make them go into the 3 stages of being hooked, which is Attempting To Escape, then Struggle, then Death. The process can also be sped up by downing them again if you can and re-hooking them causing them to go instantly to the next stage, so if one is on stage 2 and they get re-hooked they will instantly die thanks to them now being on stage 3. Be careful as a killer though as the people can be rescued, but doing stuff such as "Face camping" which is directly staring at the survivor hooked on the hook is usually frowned upon by the community as well as "Camping" in general as it can have you be considered as a bad killer and make the game not enjoyable for survivors. Searching lockers: If you see or hear a survivor entering a locker near you, you are able to walk up to the locker and press space to have an animation where you pick up the survivor out of the locker and be able to take them to a hook instantly, reducing the chances of a flashlight save. Be weary of head on users though as they can rescue teammates who are downed in front of a locker. Breaking pallets: A survivors best tool sometimes can be looping around pallets, but as a killer you have the power to kick the pallet into oblivion removing that safety a survivor may have of vaulting it and getting away from you or getting away with a very cheeky heal right in front of you. Vaulting windows: '' Just like how a survivor can vault windows and loop you around, so can a killer. The vault speed for killers though is quite slower then a survivor vault and isn't as strong as they can turn around when they see you vault the window and start a loop again, it can be used effectively in mind games though so be weary of that. ''Mind games (Hiding the red stain): As you can see in this image, I made it look like my red light was going to make me come from that angle and turn the corner, allowing them to vault the window and make me have to run back around and waste time, so instead I decide to fake it and backpedal towards the window where most survivors would vault and try and run away allowing me to get a hit, (As shown in the image below) If a survivor was to vault here I could have gotten an easy hit putting pressure on them. (Keep in mind, mind gaming too much can be bad for you and can screw you over.)